Changes
by cheekylips
Summary: Five years have pasted since their battle and Touko is trying to move on. Just as sudden as he disappeared from it, N reappears back into her life. But nothing has changed, they're still rivals. Right? NxTouko


The early morning air had a slight biting frost to it but Touko found it refreshing. She closed her eyes, letting the wind caress her skin as Reshiram flew higher.

Touko finally opened her eyes before rubbing Reshiram's neck, murmuring encouraging words as it flew. Reshiram seemed to be enjoying the flight as it stretched its wings and went faster, above the open field of flowers. As a natural reflex to the speed, Touko clutched tighter to the Legendary Pokémon. Sensing Touko's discomfort with the pace, Reshiram began to slow down. "Don't slow down." Touko said to the legendary Pokémon. "I'll get used to the speed." Touko then checked her watch and grimaced at how late in the morning it was becoming. "Anyway, why don't we head home now?" Touko suggested.

A low rumbled was emitted from Reshiram's chest as it began to turn back the way they had come.

Going for a flight was a weekly ritual for the trainer and Pokémon. Even though Reshiram was mostly out of his PokéBall and usually free to do what he liked, Touko knew that he enjoyed these flights as much as she did. 'Bonding time' is what Touko liked to call their flights. It was hard bonding with each of her Pokémon, due to the fact that there were so many of them. Though she loved all of her Pokémon Touko's main six usually got most of her attention. _I couldn't have helped Unova without them._ Touko thought, patting her pink bag and for a moment, Touko thought how things had changed in the past years.

Tomorrow marked the four years that had passed since the fateful day when Touko battled, and won, against N, ensuring the rights of Pokémon and their trainers in the Unova region.

Four years since Touko had been forced to become the hero of Unova.

_I wonder where he is. _Touko thought briefly before shaking her head. _Don't think about him. Think about something else. _Touko cast around for another topic. As she was thinking, Touko didn't notice the scenery changing as Reshiram flew closer and closer towards their home. Reshiram landed with a soft _thup, _waking Touko from her thoughts.

She blinked around in surprise at the tidy yard and climbed off of Reshiram. "Wow, you go faster every time we fly." Touko said to Reshiram, as it stared at her.

The dragon-type Pokémon gave a soft roar in response before it wondered off towards a shady spot in the back yard.

Touko smiled at its retreating form before looking around. The early morning sky had changed from the pinks and navy blue to its usual light blue. This left Touko a little shocked, she didn't think that they'd been gone for long.

Touko stood for a moment, watching as Reshiram finally found a spot before folding its legs underneath its body and rest its head on the ground.

Shaking her head, Touko retreated into the house, calling out to her mother as she went.

Her mother popped her head around the wall that separated kitchen and the lounge room as Touko closed the door. "Yes, Touko?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were awake." Touko replied before she headed up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"Don't be long in the shower, dear. Breakfast is almost ready."

Touko was showered and dressed in record time. Exiting her room, Touko's mouth began to water as the smell of pancakes drifted up the stairs. Her stomach growled and she hurried down to the kitchen. However, she stopped as she entered the room.

Both Cheren and Bianca were sitting at the table. Bianca was pouring syrup over the pancakes and Cheren was berating her about using some much.

Due to their travelling, Touko had not seen her best friends in months.

"Uh, guys?" Touko said, glancing at her mother. Her mother only smiled in response as she lowered a carton of juice on the table.

Bianca let out a small scream before jumping from her chair. The chair scraped along the wooden floor, almost tipping over.

Bianca threw her arms around Touko's neck. "Surprise!" She half screamed. The impact made Touko stumble back a few steps.

Touko looked towards Cheren, who had risen from his seat, for an explanation.

"Bianca – I mean – we thought it would be better if we all travelled to Nimbasa City together." He said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Bianca, letting go of Touko, smiled at her. "I figured we could catch up on the way then nothing could distract us from enjoying the celebrations."

Touko smiled at her friend and nodded. "I suppose that would be a good idea." Touko looked towards Cheren, who was standing slightly to the side, again. He nodded in greeting, but Touko grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "Erm." She heard him say awkwardly.

"Oh, Cheren, we haven't seen Touko in months, just give her a hug!" Bianca laughed

"Uh, right." Cheren patted her on the back before pulling away.

Touko gave a little laugh before striding over to the table. "Come on guys! Have some breakfast. We need to start catching up."

"Gosh Touko. I could eat your mum's pancakes all day!" Bianca sighed, stretching her arms above her head before flopping onto her back.

"I agree." Cheren said as he adjusted his glasses.

Touko smiled before concentrating on her knapsack again. Usually, Touko kept it well stocked but she'd gotten slack lately so she was making a note of what she needed to buy before they left.

She heard Bianca let out another sigh of content. "I love days like these!" Bianca commented and Touko silently agreed with her. Suddenly, Bianca sat up. "What are we going to do with our Pokémon tomorrow night? I mean, it wouldn't be fair to leave them couped up in the balls while we're out having fun."

Touko looked back as Cheren gave a snort. "Hmph. Really, Bianca, you should know that Nimbasa City has its own Pokémon play area now."

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, Mr. Know-it-all, I didn't know if they were going to be open tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio last night." Touko said, cutting across Cheren. "Apparently they're going to have loads of activities for the Pokemon. And they're officially opening a new section in honour of the occasion."

"Can you believe that it's been five years?" Cheren asked

"It only feels like yesterday." Bianca agreed. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Bianca spoke again. "I wonder what that N guy has been doing."

"I was talking to Professor Juniper last night and she said that the International Police is teaming up with the Unova police to ensure nothing happens tomorrow." Cheren said

Touko's head shot up. "But he was cleared of all charges."

Cheren gave Touko a funny look. "Yes, but the increased police activity is also for the former members of Plasma as well. There's no telling what will happen."

"Doesn't mean that he's going to do anything." Touko retorted

Bianca leaned forward. "Jeeze, Touko, being a bit defensive, don't you think?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively

"It doesn't mean anything. We've been down this road before." Touko replied hotly

Bianca's face fell and instantly, Touko felt guilty for her outburst. "I'm sorry Bianca. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I was just teasing." Bianca said in a small voice.

"I know, it's just, I get so tired of everybody asking if anything was going on between N and I." After the initial news about Team Plasma's defeat had died down, some people began to speculate whether Touko and N had been dating. Gossip flew and it wasn't long before rumours started. At first, Touko reflected, she had laughed the rumours off then it had begun to get on her nerves. Though Touko felt for N, she only felt sadness at how Ghetsis had tricked him. N was too naive for Touko. Besides, N was long gone and, apart from mutual respect, were are no feelings between them.

Touko looked back at Bianca, who was still pouting at her. "Really, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Bianca smile back. "I'm sorry too. I know how you are about N."

Cheren, who had been silent throughout the exchange, cleared his throat. "Yes, well, moving on." He pushed his glasses up. "How much longer are you going to be?"

Touko huffed. "Well, sorry. I was planning on doing this later this afternoon."

Bianca giggled. "Sorry Touko, I forgot how unorganised you can be." Touko stuck her tongue out and turned back to her bag.

It took another ten minutes before she finished. "Okay! I'm ready." She said, standing up

"About time." Cheren grumbled, straightening his jacket.

Bianca shushed him before rumbling around in her own bag, "I know I have Unfezant here somewhere," She mumbled into her bag.

Cheren sighed. "Really, Bianca."

Touko laughed as she placed her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and whistled. Within a few moments, Reshiram appeared from around the back yard. It gave a soft roar as it approached.

Cheren stared. "Being a bit flashy, aren't we?" Though his voice was serious, Touko could tell he was teasing.

Touko shrugged and started towards Reshiram as Bianca found Unfezant's PokéBall. "Hey, the Hero of Unova needs to travel in style, right?"

**The Next Evening:**

The Mayor of Unova had just finished giving his speech and the crowd was cheering. Touko smiled from her seat on the stage. Alder was sitting next to her, grinning.

"It's a bit full on isn't it?" She whispered to him.

Alder chuckled. "I know, but everyone's just excited." They both stood as the crowd began to disperse. "Are you staying?" He asked as they walked from the stage.

"Yeah, Bianca and Cheren are here, too and they wanted to see the amusement park at night time." Touko replied, smiling and greeted people from crowd as they come up to them, wanting to thank and congratulate her. _It's so weird. I don't even know them but it seems like everyone knows me._

Alder must have noticed her expression because he chuckled and said. "Don't let it get to you." He motioned to the people. "They're all just really proud and happy that you stopped Team Plasma."

"But I didn't do it by myself."

"Yeah, but you defeated N and then you went on to defeat Ghetsis. You're the Hero of Unova."

"And to think, all I wanted was to have an adventure." Touko joked.

"Well, you certainly got one." Alder laughed. "I better be going back to the league now, tell Cheren to come battle me." And he was gone.

Touko stared after him. _ How could someone so bright be able to just disappear like that?_

But just then, Bianca and Cheren found her. Bianca squealed. "Oh, I knew blue dress was the best choice for you! It matches your eyes." She sighed. Touko glanced down at her dress. Dresses made Touko feel uncomfortable and this one was no different. Still, it was nice. The dress was a sky blue colour and it reached a few inches below her knees. A dark blue sash finished off the look.

"Yes, because that's what she should be worried about." Cheren said then turned to Touko. "You did well."

"All I did was sit there and smile." Touko said, as they began walking.

"That's all you needed to do." Bianca said and before Touko could reply, Bianca pointed at a large ride. "Ohhhhh, let's go on that one first!"

Cheren and Touko stared after her as Bianca raced towards the spinning machine. Touko moaned as she followed.

Two hours later and they'd been on every single ride the amusement park had to offer. Touko was exhausted, she was sure that she'd throw up if she went on another one.

"I'm hungry." Bianca stated, as they walked past a hotdog stand. "Let's get something to eat." They stopped. "I think I saw a burger place back that way."

"We'll get something to eat, then go watch the fireworks." Cheren said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait here." Touko said, sitting down on a park bench.

"Are you sure?" Cheren asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. Just meet me back here later." Touko said and waved them off. She watched until she was sure they couldn't see her then she raced to the Ferris Wheel.

Touko stood in front of it and stared. She had no desire to get on the ride, she just wanted to watch it. _This is where N first told me he was King of Plasma. _Touko thought as she remembered feeling quite nervous as she boarded the cart. _I wonder where he is now. _As she turned to go back to the seat, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I was hoping I'd find you here." A voice whispered in her ear.

She gasped and spun. There he stood, the man who had made her into the Hero of Unova. "N!" She gasped.


End file.
